


A New Queen

by Fush0843



Category: Tokubousentai Dinaranger
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Latex, Living Clothes, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fush0843/pseuds/Fush0843
Summary: Set in the universe seen in maxces Tokubousentai Dinaranger ~ Heroine Kairaku Sennou Keikaku [the idea for my story is thanks to him/her but the characters are my own]. Italics=ThinkingThis story follows Masuyo, a girl living in japan with her mother and sister around 40 years after the zofa was defeated. But Masuyo isn't satisfied, She finds the answer to her prayers in an abandoned laboratory in the forest behind her school.





	1. What Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a story in this particular universe. It is obviously based off of maxces Tokubousentai Dinaranger ~ Heroine Kairaku Sennou Keikaku and it was inspired by "The Rise and Fall of DinaPink and DinaWhite" and "Dinaranger: After the Fall" by Seer99 on Deviantart.com. I will endeavour to update this somewhat regularly but don't get your hopes up.

It’s Been 37 years since the zofa virus was used to try and take over the world. The Dina rangers managed to acquire the perfect anti zofa cell and distribute it globally, thus eliminating the virus. There was no aftermath surprisingly, when the people infected were cleansed they had no memory of what happened prior, it must have been a side effect of the anti zofa cell. My name is Masuyo I am currently 18 years old, I have dark brown hair, blue eyes, A cup boobs and I’m a high school student, we are not taught about the outbreak nor are we allowed to ask questions about it. I have spent the past eight years trying to find out everything I can about the zofa. When I first heard about it all I wanted to do was learn all I could about it, but when I asked about it all I got was a lecture about how it almost caused ‘the end of the world’ and to never speak of it again. I didn’t know at first but the reason why I wanted to know about the zofa virus was because I wanted to experience it (it sounded amazing, the world would be a much nicer place if we were all zofa soldiers and all we did was have huge orgies don’t you think). I wanted to know what it would be like to be exposed to and filled with zofa cells; I wanted to feel sexual ecstasy that had not been felt for nearly 40 years. I had spent all of my high school years sneaking out looking for books and websites about the zofa virus and so far found very little, I was on the verge of giving up and settling for just fantasising about it.

After 3 years of sneaking out after school to look for information I stumbled upon an abandoned Dina laboratory in the forest behind the school. It was surprisingly well hidden the outside camouflaged into the forest very well.  It was a Treasure trove of information; there were books and research papers detailing everything the Dina collected on the zofa cells.

There were images of zofa cells, zofa soldiers, chimera zofa, Dina rangers and detailed descriptions of how the zofa cells took over a body and how the anti zofa cell was designed to defeated it. I spent 2 hours looking through the books papers and files there The more I read the more horny I got. I was scared when I got a text from my mum asking where I was. Nobody knew about my fixation not my mother (Masami), not my sister (Teruko) not even my closest friend (Kazuko); they would probably think I was joking and just dismiss me. I was thinking of what to reply when I got a text from Kazuko asking if I wanted to go to her house for the afternoon seeing as it was the start of the school holidays. ( _It must be my lucky day._ ) I immediately sent her a reply saying yes, and then told my mum I was going to Kazuko’s house. As I looked up from the monitor I was looking at and saw a door that was partially open, the sign above the door read experimentation lab. With my interest peaked I squeezed through the door into a dark room, there was a desk at the end of the room with 9 canisters on it and a monitor in the desk.

As I looked on the monitor there was a list of the experiments they were performing, experiments 1 through 7 were marked negative while experiment 8 was marked positive. There were lots and lots of entry logs below the list too many to go through so I decided to look at the most recent 2, the first stating;

“Testing of Anti Zofa Cell has finally yielded positive results; we acquired a large amount of zofa cells at the sight of a recent outbreak and separated it into 9 equally sized samples. After injecting the first sample with the Anti Zofa Cell, the results were immediate the Anti Zofa Cell had no effect. After altering the Anti Zofa Cell’s structure we repeated this process with the other specimens. Specimens 1 to 7 all came up negative however as we continued to alter the Anti Zofa Cell the results got more and more promising. Then on the 8th attempt it worked, we injected the latest Anti Zofa Cell into the sample and within a few minutes the canister was empty, the Anti Zofa Cell had rapidly consumed the zofa cells and deteriorated once there was none left, we found a cure!”

The Last Entry said this “The world is saved There is no longer any need to keep this lab open we have injected the Anti Zofa Cell into the other samples knowing that it will destroy the last remaining zofa cells, this lab will be decommissioned and shut down.”

As I finished reading the reports I looked up at the 9 canisters present on the desk in front of me. The first 8 were empty but the 9th canister was filled with a very black liquid. As I looked closer the liquid inside began to move and squirm, it was alive!, suddenly it dawned on me this canister contained zofa cells, my mind began to race I wanted to open the canister and release the zofa virus right then and there so that I could be taken by it, but I knew I needed to be elsewhere so I grabbed the canister and fit it into my school bag underneath my school books and ran to Kazuko’s house.


	2. Desperate Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masuyo's resolve shatters like glass.

The entire time I was at Kazuko’s house I kept my bag close by while trying not to draw too much attention to myself.

“Are you ok?” Kazuko asked

“Yes I'm fine” I replied anxiously “why do you ask?”

“You seem nervous … and your keeping your bag between your feet” Kazuko said suspiciously.

“Oh … yeah … it's because I keep my phone in it and it's not loud enough to hear unless it's in the same room” I replied. I was beginning to worry if she suspected something of me.

“Oooohh ok so it's incase your mum calls?” Kazuko chirped cheerfully. 

“Yeah she often messages me when she needs me home” I responded (*phew*) that wasn't a lie either as no sooner did I hear my phone buzz in my bag. “Oh this must be her now … yep she needs me home before it gets too dark.” I had been too pre-occupied with keeping my bag with me and talking to Kazuko and it was getting late.

“Aww but I wanted to talk about things, I need your opinion on some things” Kazuko said sounding disappointed “ok then if your mum says you need to go then there's nothing I can do.”

“Sorry Kazuko” I said “I'll give you a call when I'm available, tell your mum I'm thankful for her letting me stay and the dinner she made was delicious. Bye!”  
“Bye bye!” Kazuko shouted as I ran off home.

When I finally got home my mother told me she was going away for 3 days as part of her job (she was a travelling nurse). She would leave me with money to buy food and Teruko would be home in 2 days from her holiday. 

That night I had trouble sleeping I kept thinking about the canister I had hid under my bed and what would happen if I opened it. Thoughts began to race through my mind; “If I did release the zofa virus I would be branded a criminal, everybody would hate me for being selfish and I would probably just be captured, given the Anti Zofa Cell and be put in prison” I thought to myself. 

When I woke up next morning I found a note left by my mother saying she had been called in early and to behave while she was away. As quick as I could I checked that the canister was still there then got dressed and ran as quickly as I could to the abandoned laboratory, I needed to confirm something. The last entry log I read said that the AZC was injected into all the samples so how was one still alive?. I retraced my steps till I came across the same room where I originally found the canister, on the monitor there was some dust that I didn't clear, beneath it was another entry log, it read “It is a disaster I thought I had destroyed all of them but experiment no. 9 has survived. I returned to the lab to retrieve some personal belongings when I noticed one of the canisters was not empty, a small amount of zofa had survived. It appears that this batch of zofa cells has mutated and has become immune to the Anti Zofa Cell.  
I have tried to modify the AZC to eradicate the last of the zofa but nothing has worked, if anything I am only making it stronger, it is now unaffected by every form of the AZC I have created and I fear it is still mutating. Even now as I watch it the canister is beginning to fill back up, the zofa cells are self replicating. I have tried to destroy it but without breaking the container I cannot fully eliminate it. I have not told anyone of this and do not intend to, it would create mass panic for people to know that the zofa still lives, with any luck this canister will be buried where it will never see the light of day again, for I fear if it were to be released … nothing could stop it.”

I was ecstatic the last zofa cells on earth and they were immune to the Anti Zofa Cell that means if ….. no when I release them nothing will stop them and the world will experience bliss, my pussy started to drip with anticipation as I thought about being taken by the zofa and spreading it all over the world, I wanted so desperately to lose myself in the pleasure. When I was walking home I imagined everyone I passed being corrupted by the zofa, by ME!   
I reached home and locked the door, my pussy juice was all over my panties and my legs. I stumbled upstairs and scrambled to find my toys. Before my mind could register what I was doing I was lying on my bed stark naked pumping my favourite vibrator in my pussy and shoving a dildo up my ass.

“Aaaahh *gasp* Aaaahh *gasp* Aaaaaahhh *gasp*Aaaaaaaaahhhh!”

I had an amazing climax but it wasn't enough to satiate my lust.

“I NEED MORE!!!” I screamed as I dove underneath my bed and fetched the canister “I NEED YOU!!!”

I withdrew my toys from my stretched pussy and asshole, just before I started to open the canister there was a split second where my dwindling conscious asserted itself telling me to stop, it was quickly washed away by the thought of being raped by the zofa cells, so I began to open the canister. With a hiss the canister twisted open, I threw the lid across the room and looked at the zofa cells in the canister, they began to squirm as if they could sense a host was present.

“FINALLY! I've waited so long, TAKE ME!!” I screamed. The zofa cells responded in kind and gushed from the canister onto my naked form, before I felt anything I heard a voice in my head saying “a new queen is needed, as a reward for releasing us it shall be you”.

The zofa cells began to cover my body, expanding over me while giving me immense pleasure. As they covered my body I could feel them penetrate every hole on my body. I could feel my pussy, asshole and tits begin to fill with wonderful zofa cells.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! *moan* Cover me in zofa cells, this feels amazing! I can feel them going inside me *moan* filling me up *moan* changing me!”  
I was being given orgasm after orgasm with no end in sight, I never wanted this moment to end.

“YYEEEESSSS!! Keep going! *moan* don't stop! *moan* AAAAAHHH!! It feels so good!”

I was lost in pleasure and lust I wanted this to last forever. The zofa cells started to cover my head and go in my ears, once my head was covered and my hair changed into tentacles, the zofa symbol formed on my forehead it was then that I realised my purpose.

“Aaaahh they're going in my ear, they're in my brain!” I screamed in ecstasy “I see it now the zofa must return *moan* all humans will be zofa *moan* there must always be a queen *moan* Hail to the zofa *moan* HAIL!!!!” I was rewarded with an amazing orgasm and my mind almost went blank, I could hear myself chanting.

“All humans will be zofa!”

“There must be a queen!”

“I will turn all humans will be zofa!”

“I shall be queen!”

“Glory to the zofa!”

“Hail to the zofa!”

I could feel the … no … my zofa cells penetrating my body … giving me pleasure, bonding with my skin so they could never be removed, corrupting my mind, telling me how to feel more pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and remember to comment any suggestions or just in general.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masuyo explores her new body.

My body and mind had been corrupted by the zofa cells. They had permanently bonded to my skin. My tits were now FF-cups filled with new zofa cells, my nipples were now much bigger. My ass had expanded upon bonding with the zofa cells that now covered my body. My lips plumped up and my tongue grew longer (it resembled a long black tentacle more than a human tongue). I could also feel a new appendage growing from above my clit, I had a dick! The zofa cells that comprised my body had formed a big thick penis; I was so looking forward to using it on humans, spurting my zofa cells into their wombs, turning them into my loyal zofa soldiers, letting them experience the greatest pleasure in earth. I also noticed that all of my holes began to leak zofa cells. My new penis, my enlarged nipples, my pussy and my asshole had zofa cells pouring out of them; I even noticed that my saliva had turned into zofa cells. I sat for a moment feeling the zofa cells take me over completely, I could feel them replacing my blood coursing through my veins to every organ and every muscle, each one being replaced with zofa cells, everything in my body was now zofa cells and it felt amazing. I had become a sentient mass of zofa cells constantly producing more.

Once again I found myself grabbing my vibrator and dildo and shoving them in my newly lubricated pussy and asshole. The feeling was incredible the zofa cells modified my body to feel pleasure 50x that of a normal person. I could feel every inch of the dildos violating my new tight holes. With one hand I worked my vibrator in my pussy and with the other I grabbed one of my new tits and began to suck on the engorged nipple. My mouth was filled with delicious zofa cells and I swallowed all of them.

Somehow in my state of delirium I noticed that the zofa cells leaking out of me had formed a massive puddle on my bed and began to cover it completely. I watched on as the zofa cells spread and covered my room until my entire room was black and shiny. My bed became a large pool which was quickly filling up with the zofa cells that were leaking from my body. My wardrobe and clothes were changed into a cabinet containing zofa badges and zofa masks, my desk looked like it was growing from the floor and the wall and my chair resembled a throne with penises protruding from it that would fit nicely into my new zofa pussy and asshole, my new subconscious told me that I would sleep in the pool of zofa cells to keep my body safe and to allow the zofa cells to grow and change, it also told me the masks and badges in the cabinet were for quickly creating zofa soldiers. I needed no explanation as to my new throne after all I was the new queen of the zofa. 

I lay in my pool submerged in my zofa cells having countless orgasms for hours, by the time I finished I could feel that I was truly no longer human, every cell in my body was now zofa, I didn't need most of my organs anymore, my brain was modified so that I would be the centre of the next hive mind, I would be able to communicate telepathically with all my children and feel what they feel, all of my thoughts were centred around spreading my zofa cells, most of my memories were destroyed as they weren't necessary, the only ones I kept were of people and places of importance as they would be important for when I release the zofa on the world.

As I stepped out of my new bed I noticed that my old toys had dissolved into zofa cells, feeling empty I walked over to my throne and sat on it, firmly penetrating my ass and pussy, while I relished the feeling of sexual release I noticed that my computer had also changed after being bonded with my zofa cells, (my subconscious told me that now that there is another queen the zofa have evolved and can corrupt the environment and not just people, a prime example of that would be what they did too my room,) there was no power switch only a thick tentacle sticking out from the case. I knew immediately what to do, I guided the tentacle to my new penis and almost instantly it wrapped around my dick and began massaging and sucking on it.  
I had never felt better, the living dildos of my throne expanded to fill my tight holes to the brim and began vibrating, while the tentacle made my cock feel amazing. Then my computer screen flickered on. The zofa symbol appeared and I felt a warmth course through my body. The zofa cells seemed to have retained the information that they gathered when they almost defeated Dina and have transferred that information to my computer.   
I spent the rest of the day looking through the information on my new computer. There were detailed accounts of how the zofa cells corrupted humans, how chimera zofa were originally made, what happened when most of the Dina rangers became zofa and much more. There were video recordings of humans being corrupted by groups of zofa soldiers resulting in a massive orgy, I lost track of how many times I orgasmed. When I eventually finished watching the videos it was dark outside, I was thankful that my small family lived in the countryside away from town, that guaranteed that nobody could hear me, nobody would know what had happened today and whoever came here would not leave human.

I reluctantly rose from my throne the tentacle sucking on my cockiness came loose with a wet *pop* as did the two cocks growing from my throne. I climbed into my new bed (pool) and felt myself be engulfed by my zofa cells. As I lay there in the throes of constant orgasm I drifted to sleep knowing that tomorrow my sister would get home and I would have my first child join me in heaven.

While I was asleep I learned through my subconscious that as the new queen I had complete control over my zofa cells, I could stop my holes from leaking and morph the cells on my body into clothes through my will, I could make myself look like I did before I was enlightened, not that I wanted to, being covered with zofa cells was too good, why would anyone deny themselves constant orgasms, but I knew if I was going to capture and corrupt my sister I would need to look normal at first. 

I stood in the centre of my room and focused my skin turned back to its original slightly tanned pink, my hair was returned to normal albeit slightly darker but it wasn't noticeable, my tits and ass shrunk until they were just bigger than what they were initially, my new dick looked like a normal male penis and had shrunk by a couple of inches, my holes stopped leaking and my tongue looked normal, (it's an improvement on the original but still not as good as the new me). I began to think of clothes, first a pair of panties, zofa cells started flowing from pussy and wrapped around my waist creating a pair of what looked like latex panties though they had a distinct bulge where my penis now was. As I looked at my handiwork I couldn't help but feel something was missing. 

“Oh that's right! Silly me how could I forget” I proclaimed to myself as my new panties started changing. I felt the panties invade my pussy and asshole as two dildos grew from the panties into me while the entire inside of the panties was now covered with small tentacle nubs that rubbed my new dick until it was rock hard. “That's much better” I said to myself “a queen should always feel full and aroused.” 

Next was a bra which again was created from the zofa cells being stored in my tits and created dildos inside the bra which penetrated my nipples. “Ooh this almost makes looking human bearable” I remarked as I felt the familiar sensation of penetration. 

I then began to think about a dress, when I pictured what I wanted it to look like zofa cells began to come out of my pores like sweat, they quickly took the shape of the dress I had imagined (No wonder my clothes got consumed I don't need them anymore, I can make my own.)  
“Hmmm sexy” I said to myself “hurry up Teruko I'm getting horny just thinking about what I'm going to do to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really make these chapters longer.


	4. A Bond Between Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever heard of wincest?

I lay on the sofa looking out the window for my sister’s car. It took an enormous amount of self-control to not let my zofa cells envelop me and cover the entire house. My mind started to wander, imagining the house as the start of my hive, everything black and shiny every chair having dicks growing out of them, videos of zofa orgies playing on the TV while I fuck my mother and sister with my zofa dick, I was so horny but I needed to wait at least until mother returned home to start corrupting humanity.

“We will do this as a family” I was sat thinking “We will bring the gift of the zofa to humanity together” While I sat my pussy was dripping wet with zofa cells, luckily my panties absorbed them stopping them from getting all over the sofa. Just then I saw my sister’s car pull up the drive.

I felt my entire body quiver with anticipation. The thought of smothering my sister with zofa cells filled me with pleasure I didn't think was possible.

“I'm home Masuyo!” Teruko said as she walked through the door with her suitcase “Are you home!?”

“Yes I'm here!” I shouted as I got up to meet my sister “How was your trip?” (I faked my interest in her holiday so as to not ‘arouse’ [pun intended] suspicion)

I followed my sister upstairs to her bedroom where I helped her unpack.

“It was pretty good … there was a lot to see … not a lot to do … but I was with my friends so it wasn't that bad” she replied. I couldn't help but notice she was staring at my body, probably due too my clothes that looked and felt like black latex.

“Ahh right … how are Aki and Haruno?” I asked thinking about corrupting them as well.

“They're fine” she said while unpacking the last of her things “I'm pretty sure Aki is in love with Haruno but I can't tell for sure.”

“Ooo! Sound interesting ( _that will be good to know when I go for them)_ but not as interesting as what I found! You need to see it!” I said with a smile.

“I will don't worry … but first I need a shower I feel all sweaty after being in my car for 5 hours.” Teruko said through a yawn

My sister seemed determined to delay my surprise “Ok ... but please hurry I've been waiting all weekend” I said glumly. I wanted to fill my sister with my zofa cells so bad, I wanted to share the pleasure I was feeling. Watching my sister’s body as she unpacked her bags had made me so horny I needed to cum.

I quickly retreated to my bedroom and locked the door. Immediately I opened the pores in my hands to let my zofa cells out, once I had enough I began to mould them into a very long dildo. It was 12 inches (same size as my dick) and covered with lumps, I even made it self lubricating by making it produce zofa cells like pre cum. Happy I had what I needed I quickly started licking it, it was warm and slightly sticky, then I started sucking it and before long I had all of its length down my throat. It tasted delicious, the lumps rubbed against my throat while zofa cells were pouring down my throat as I deep throated my new toy I rubbed myself to another orgasm.

The sound of Teruko shutting of the shower snapped me out of my daze, “not long now” I thought to myself “not long until I turn my sister into a beautiful zofa soldier.” I withdrew my new toy and put it on my desk knowing I would need it sooner or later. I then snuck out of my room and into my sisters to wait for her ( _it'll be so much fun seeing her face when she sees my true form_ ).

[Teruko’s POV]

As I got out of my car and looked at the house I felt relieved to be home and was looking forward to a long summer of doing nothing but going out drinking and sleeping in. As I grabbed my suitcase from my car I looked through the front window of the house and wondered if Masuyo would come out too meet me. I reached the front door, unlocked it and went inside, “I’m home Masuyo” I shouted while dragging my case through the door “Are you home!?”

“Yes I’m here!” I heard her shout, she came out of the main room and my jaw nearly fell off. She looked completely different! Her skin was perfectly tanned and had no blemishes, freckles or scars, her eyes seemed to be an even brighter blue. Her breasts seemed slightly bigger B maybe even C cups; she used to be an A at best. I got a quick look at her butt and that looked slightly bigger too. She wore what I could only think of as a black latex dress that stopped just above her knees. In the time I had spent away with my friends my little sister had had a growth spurt in all the right places and started to dress very suggestively. “How was your trip?” she asked snapping me out of my trance.

She helped me drag my suitcase up the stairs past her bedroom and into my bedroom ( _Masuyo has her bedroom door shut? She never normally does that unless she's in it._ ) As I started unpacking we continued our conversation “It was pretty good … there was lots to see … not a lot to do … but I was with my friends so it wasn't that bad” I said to her as I unpacked my clothes and souvenirs.

“Ahh right … how are Aki and Haruno?” Masuyo said still staring at me.

“They're fine” I said while unpacking the last of my things “I'm pretty sure Aki is in love with Haruno but I can't tell for sure.” ( _Why is Masuyo asking me this? She never usually cares about me or my friends, heck why did I answer her; something weird is going on here._ )

“Ooo! Sound interesting … but not as interesting as what I found! You need to see it!” my sister said sounding very hyper.

“I will don't worry … but first I need a shower I feel all sweaty after being in my car for 5 hours.” I said through a yawn. ( _That will give me some time to think about what is going on with my sister._ ).

“Ok ... but please hurry I've been waiting all weekend” she said in the saddest voice she had. ( _Whatever has gotten into Masuyo apparently started on Friday._ ) I watched her leave and heard her lock herself in her bedroom ( _At least some parts of my sister hadn't changed._ )

I got undressed, grabbed my towel and shampoo then jumped in the shower. After about 15 minutes of letting the water run over my body I started to think of what happened to Masuyo while I was away. ( _She’s changed so much, her breasts and butt look bigger, she has more of a tan, the freckles  that were on her face are gone, swear her eyes and hair look different too and she is wearing latex clothes_ ) As I thought about how Masuyo looked now I could feel my vagina getting wet ( _This is wrong, this shouldn't be turning me on, but looking at my sisters new body … especially in that dress … it looks so sexy_ ) The more I thought about it the closer my hand got to my pussy ( _what is happened too me I never call it a pussy, I never think about dirty things, Masuyo what have you done to me!_ ) I started moaning and rubbing my pussy faster and faster until I reached a satisfying orgasm. By the time I had finished I had been in the shower for almost an hour so I switched the shower off, wrapped myself in my towel and grabbed my little towel to begin drying my hair ( _What does she want too show me?_ ).

When I had finished drying my hair I left the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. Just as I walked through the door someone tackled me onto my bed, before I could see who it was I to feel dizzy then everything started going black, the last thing I remember is being dragged out of my bedroom into my sisters room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck your sister, its a bad idea.


	5. Teruko’s Awakening Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always 2 sides to every story here's 1

I waited in my sister’s room, hiding, waiting for the opportune moment. I knew I would have to knock her out before she could see it was me, but how? I reached into my subconscious for answers; surely the zofa cells would know what to do. I was told that my pheromones had been altered to make humans feel horny and suggestible; this is so that it would make it easier to make humans give in. I was also told I could increase the amount of pheromones I gave off by thinking about it, this would also enhance the effect of the pheromones. Immediately I concentrated on releasing as many pheromones as I could so that I could make my sister sleep until I was ready for her.

After 10 minutes, my sister’s room was half full of my Zofa pheromones. Just as I was about to increase my output I heard my sister exit the bathroom, I quickly hid behind the door and waited. As she walked in the room and over to her bed I jumped on her from behind and pinned her face down on her bed. Because I had released so many pheromones and because I was physically touching her she soon passed out. I quickly discarded her towels and dragged her into my throne room. I had to do things quickly as I didn't know how long she would be knocked out for, I quickly removed her towel and commanded my zofa cells in the floor to blind and restrain her. She was spread eagled on the floor naked and had zofa cells covering her eyes and holding down her arms and legs. Now that she couldn't see or move I could let loose, I walked over to my full length dress mirror and looked at myself.

“It's not enough” I said too myself “I want to be covered again”, I watched as my clothes were sucked back into wherever they came out of, it felt heavenly having zofa cells enter my body again, once the clothes had vanished I knew what came next. In an instant I could feel all of my pores simultaneously as my zofa cells flowed out and covered my body, “I will never get tired of this feeling *moan* this is the greatest pleasure imaginable” I said as my body was covered with zofa cells once more. My body returned to ‘normal’ as well, my tits swelled back up to E-cups, my nipples also swelled and started to leak zofa cells. My ass expanded and my pussy and asshole were penetrated while zofa cells steadily leaked out. My shoulder length hair became a mass of zofa tentacles that reached down just passed my ass. As my zofa cells were about to cover my face I stopped them, “I want my sister too see the pleasure my cells give me as they cover my face for the last time, I am the queen of the zofa, I will never return to looking like a filthy human” as I said this I felt my zofa cells tighten around me giving me another massive orgasm while the zofa symbol appeared on my forehead like a tattoo, I could feel the last of the human cells in my body disappear then my sister began to stir. “Yes!” I thought to myself “wake up Teruko, wake up so I can show you who your queen is!”

I climbed on top of her then removed the zofa cells blinding her and my eyes met hers “hello Teruko” I said as I saw genuine fear in her eyes “what's with that look? Are you not happy to see your sister?”

“What happened to you? Why is your skin black? What is that symbol on your forehead?” She said in a panic while trying to escape

“Shush, shush” I said holding my finger to her lips “I’ve been given a new purpose in life and I'm going to share it with you” as I said this Teruko noticed my big zofa cock between my massive tits pressing against her naked body.

“What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?” She squeaked

“I’m going to smother you in my lovely zofa cells and then turn you into my most faithful servant” I almost came just from the thought “don't worry it will feel amazing”

“Zofa cells? But they were destroyed” Teruko said as she was shaking in fear.

I smiled wickedly as I looked at my sister “that's what you think” as I said this I allowed the zofa cells to spread over my face, I felt it as the zofa cells permanently bonded to my face becoming my actual skin, my new face twisted in pleasure “Oh my god YES!” I screamed. “You pathetic humans thought you destroyed me, but Masuyo was a loyal servant and found the last zofa cells left and gratefully accepted them, Masuyo is gone now, I am the new zofa queen!” I had a huge orgasm as I renounced my humanity and gave in to pure ecstasy “Now you're going to join me.”

Teruko had a look of shear horror on her face as her sister ceased to exist, “NO! Somebody SAVE ME!!” She screamed in terror.

“No one can hear you” I said as I moved off of my sister and sat looking at her pussy which was soaked with juices “you are enjoying this aren't you? You're enjoying looking at your former sister’s sexy zofa body.”

“No I'm not!” She shouted “Your body isn't sexy, you're not my sister”

“You shouldn't lie to yourself you know, but don't worry I'll make you feel better” I said as I started to finger her pussy while licking her clit

“Stop! No! Don't stick your finger in!” She wailed.

I started working more fingers into her pussy until I had my entire fist pumping in and out of her dripping wet cunt “ha ha ha, your body is betraying you, you're so wet my fist just slides in” I teased then started sucking on her clit.

“NO!! Please stop, please Masuyo *moan* this isn't right.” She said hoping I would show mercy. This only served to make me go faster, within seconds Teruko was moaning loudly as I drove my fist in her pussy while I teased her clit in my mouth with my tentacle tongue. “Stop *moan* please *moan* have mer…Aaaahh!” she pleaded as her first orgasm hit her lick a brick wall.

I withdrew my fist and tongue and looked at my sister, she was moaning and panting in the afterglow of her orgasm. “Now for the fun part” I said with an evil smile. I moved to stand over my sister so that the zofa cells leaking out of my nipples, pussy and ass would fall on her, as the zofa cells I had leaked on the floor earlier started to cover her as well I started to jerk off with one hand and finger myself with the other, “ha ha YES! I'm going to cover you with my zofa cells!” I shouted as the zofa cells covered her body.

“Aaaaaaahhh!” Teruko moaned as she felt the zofa cells start giving her pleasure “No *moan* get *moan* them *moan*off me! I can feel them *moan* rubbing my skin *moan* I know it's wrong *moan* but it feels so good!” She was having another orgasm, bigger than the first.

“Yes, good girl, accept the zofa and you'll feel so much better. It’s like a constant orgasm that will never end its wonderful” I told her as she squirmed. I once again lay on top of her my face an inch away from hers “look at you, you can't decide whether this is wrong or the best day of your life, let me help you choose” I said as I grabbed and fondles her tits”

“Uuunngghh” she moaned, I was making her feel so good she could barely speak but that didn't stop me. I decided I was sick of teasing and wanted her to pleasure me so I got up and sat on her face forcing my pussy over her mouth.

“Be a good girl now and satisfy your queen” I commanded, very slowly she stuck out her tongue and started to lick me, “mmm very good Teruko, now suck my clit!” After a few seconds I felt her lips close around my clit and start sucking, “ooh yes very good girl, uungh yes remember to tease it with your tongue” as I said this I was already stoking my cock. “Oh my god YES!” I screeched as I orgasmed and a mixture of cum and zofa cells splattered all over Teruko’s face as she too had a huge orgasm. I looked down at her as zofa cells covered her face and turned her hair into tentacles, she had a look of pleasure on her face as her mouth lay open panting. “You look beautiful now that my zofa cells are all over you” I commented as I got off her face, I think you deserve a reward for being so obedient” I said as I released her arms and legs.

I saw Teruko's face light up as she began ploughing four fingers into her pussy and asshole “HAHAHAHA! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!” she screamed. She masturbated furiously not caring that I was watching, she arched her back and screamed as she had a massive orgasm. “It's not enough, it's not enough I NEED MORE!!” She screeched then she turned and looked at me “please help me, it feels incredible but it's not enough, I need more!” She pleaded as she kneeled in front of me.

“I can give you pleasure you can't even imagine, all you have to do is surrender” I said in my most soothing voice.

“Yes I surrender! I want to feel even better!” She yelled “I want to be covered with your zofa cells! I want to be corrupted!” Needing no further encouragement I jumped on her and positioned my throbbing zofa dick in front of her soaking wet pussy “Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fill me with your zofa cells! I want it so bad!” She shouted. I then rammed my cock into her tight new pussy all the way to the hilt. “AAAAAAAHHH FUCK! YES!” her eyes were in the back of her head as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and began matching my thrusts. “FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER! YEEAAAAAAAAHHH!!” She screamed as she had another huge orgasm “please cum in me! *pant* paint my womb with you zofa cells *pant* this is too good *pant* hail *moan* hail! *moan* HAIL!”

“Yes Teruko yes!” I said encouragingly “give in, become my first loyal zofa soldier, serve your queen, aaaaaahhh! I’M CUMMING TERUKO! IM CUUMMMIIIIIIIIINNNGG!!!” I had the biggest and most satisfying orgasm I’ve ever had as I pumped a gallon of zofa cum into my sister sealing her fate as I made her corruption irreversible.

“HHAAAAIIIILLLL!!!!” Teruko screamed as I pumped her full of zofa cum so much that her belly expanded to accommodate it all.

After I finished cumming I pulled out of her pussy and watched as her body started to absorb the zofa cells in her womb. Slowly her body changed, first the zofa cells tightened on her body merging with her skin, next her breasts grew to E-cups, then her ass expanded, her hair was changed into tentacles like mine as was her tongue, I also noticed that she grew wings and had markings on her skin (now black after being replaced with zofa cells), the process of getting fucked by her former sister turned her into a chimera zofa. She lay on the floor with her eyes in the back of her head and tongue (tentacle) hanging out chanting hail, her pussy was overflowing with zofa cells as the pleasure of her transformation kept her in a temporary state of constant orgasm.

“Congratulations on giving up your humanity Teruko, you’re a chimera zofa now” I said proudly looking at my sister “Now we must prepare for the return of our mother, once she is corrupted we can move on to the rest of the world.”

With her last shred of consciousness she replied “Yes my queen” then passed out from the pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say?


	6. Teruko’s Awakening Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other side

I started to regain consciousness slowly, the last thing I remembered is getting attacked in my room and being dragged out into I could only assume to be my sisters room. As my senses started coming back to me I tasted something sweet, it was almost like the air itself was sweet, the I heard my sister talking and … moaning? I couldn't make out what she was saying but then I felt that I was lying on something warm and slimy, it felt like I was lying on warm custard, then I realised that could feel air on my nipples meaning I was naked, I was going to cover myself but my hands and feet were bound and I couldn't move, next my nose was filled with a wonderful scent, I couldn't place what it was but it smelled lovely, finally I opened my eyes, for a few seconds I couldn't see anything but then whatever was covering my eyes was removed and my vision cleared. What I saw, terrified me. Kneeling on top of me was none other than my sister, every part of her body was black except her face, instead of hair she had thick tentacles that writhed and squirmed, her breasts were huge and she had a penis ( _it’s so big!_ ), her blue eyes stared at me and she had an evil grin on her face.

"What's with that look? are you not happy to see your sister?” She asked while faking sadness, I didn't want to believe that it was my sister on top of me but I would recognise her voice anywhere, “What happened to you? Why is your skin black? What is that symbol on your forehead?” I said in a panic while trying to free my wrists. “Shush, shush” She said holding her finger to my lips “I’ve been given a new purpose in life and I'm going to share it with you”, My panic was getting worse as I saw her penis poking between her breasts. “What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?” I squeaked, a small stupid part of me thought that she was going to let me go until she said something that sent my mind in a fear induced panic. “I’m going to smother you in my lovely zofa cells and then turn you into my most faithful servant … don't worry it will feel amazing.” My mind went into overload trying to comprehend my situation my sister had knocked my unconscious stripped me naked bound me to the floor and apparently has been become a zofa soldier, I was starting to shake out of pure fear … wait a minute, “Zofa cells? But they were destroyed” I asked. The zofa were defeated 37 years ago, how could Masuyo have been taken over?

Masuyo gave me a wicked smile, “that's what you think” she said cruelly, as she said this her black skin started moving, it started to cover her face. I didn't think I could feel anymore scared or helpless but seeing my sisters face get covered sent a chill down my already freezing spine, her rosy cheeks and cute button nose replaced with smooth black slime. Her eyes turned purple as her face contorted in pure ecstasy “Oh my god YES!” she screamed. When she finished she stared into my eyes, “You pathetic humans thought you destroyed me, but Masuyo was a loyal servant and found the last zofa cells left and gratefully accepted them, Masuyo is gone now, I am the new zofa queen!” As she said this her body shook in what I could only assume to be a big orgasm, the she put her finger on my chest as if to point at me and said “Now you're going to join me.”

It was at this point that all thought bar escaping left me, “NO! Somebody SAVE ME!!” I screamed in pure terror. I started writhing in my bonds with renewed vigour, adrenaline rushing through me.

“No one can hear you” she said as she climbed off me and knelt looking at my exposed vagina “you are enjoying this aren't you? You're enjoying looking at your former sister’s sexy zofa body.” Up until now I didn’t realise it but my vagina was very wet, this was turning me on?

“No I'm not!” I shouted “Your body isn't sexy, you're not my sister.” I couldn't show her I was aroused.

“You shouldn't lie to yourself you know, but don't worry I'll make you feel better” she said with a sly grin, then she brought her face closer to my vagina, I could feel her breath on my clit ( _this isn't good even just her breathing on me is turning me on_ ), then I felt her start fingering while simultaneously licking my clit.

“Stop! No! Don't stick your finger in!” I wailed.

She started working more fingers into my pussy until she had her entire fist pumping in and out of my dripping wet pussy ( _what’s wrong with my I never usually call it a pussy, it must be something Masuyo is doing to me_ ) “ha ha ha, your body is betraying you, you're so wet my fist just slides in” she teased then started sucking on my clit.

“NO!! Please stop, please Masuyo *moan* this isn't right.” I could help but moan, I couldn't deny to myself that it felt great, all I could do was hope Masuyo would show mercy. My hopes were misplaced however as my cries made her speed up, her fist was being rammed into my pussy and her unnaturally long tongue was teasing my clit as she sucked on it. “Stop *moan* please *moan* have mer…Aaaahh!” I was hit with the first of many orgasms, pleasure wreaked havoc on my body and mind, I had never felt so good before.

I was lost in the afterglow of my orgasm, Masuyo removed her fist and tongue and stood over me, I was still relatively conscious and could see, hear and feel everything, Masuyo had an evil grin on her face. “Now for the fun part” she said, then I noticed that thick black liquid was starting to leak from her exposed nipples, pussy and butthole, and it started to fall onto my body. The black liquid started too expand and cover my body along with what had leaked onto the floor, “ha ha YES! I'm going to cover you with my zofa cells!” Masuyo screamed. As the black slime covered more and more of my body it started to feel really good.

“Aaaaaaahhh!” I moaned as I felt the slime start giving me intense pleasure “No *moan* get *moan* them *moan*off me! I can feel them *moan* rubbing my skin *moan* I know it's wrong *moan* but it feels so good!” another orgasm racked my body, bigger than the first. My entire body from the neck down was now black and felt amazing, it felt like my entire body was my pussy and the black goo was fingering me all over, ( _I’m not going to last much longer, it feels too good, this is so wrong but I can't deny how good it feels_ )

“Yes, good girl, accept the zofa and you'll feel so much better. It’s like a constant orgasm that will never end its wonderful” Masuyo said gleefully. She once again lay on top of me, her face an inch away from mine, “look at you, you can't decide whether this is wrong or the best day of your life, let me help you choose” she said as she grabbed and fondles my tits. ( _This is really bad the more she teases me, the better it feels. I shouldn't be enjoying this but it feels so good I want more._ )

“Uuunngghh” I moaned, she was making me feel so good I could barely speak but that didn't stop her, she crawled forward then sat on my face so her pussy was over my mouth. ( _No don't put your pussy in my face, I won't be able to control myself! Oh my god it smells delicious and looks beautiful_ ). Masuyo was right part of me was revolted at the idea of being sexually assaulted by my sister, while the other part of me was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. ( _It feels so good it’s hard to think, maybe I should just give in, it feels amazing why should I not enjoy it_ )

“Be a good girl now and satisfy your queen” Masuyo commanded, ( _yes, I must lick my sisters pussy, it will make us both feel good_ ) very slowly I stuck out my tongue and started to lick her, the instant I opened my mouth it started to fill with the black goo leaking from her pussy, I could feel the goo rush down my throat, coating it as it moved “mmm very good Teruko, now suck my clit!” ( _Yes must feel more pleasure_ ) I removed my tongue and wrapped my lips around her throbbing clit ( _sister’s pussy is delicious!_ ) “Ooh yes very good girl, uungh yes remember to tease it with your tongue” as she said this she was already stoking her cock. “Oh my god YES!” she screeched as she orgasmed and a mixture of cum and black goo splattered all over my face. As my face was painted I too was hit with a huge orgasm, at this point my will crumbled away everything felt so good and my body was untouched. The black goo stead over my head changing my hair and tongue into tentacles like my sister and going up my nose and in my ears. (Ah! I can feel it in my brain, it feels wonderful, it's messing with my brain … _how good would it feel to finger myself, I feel so sensitive I would probably cum from spreading my pussy lips, if only my hands weren't bound I could cum again, cum, cum, CUM_ ). Suddenly Masuyo stood up and looked down at me, “you look beautiful now that my zofa cells are all over you” she commented, “I think you deserve a reward for being so obedient” she said as I felt the restraints on my arms and legs disappear.

I was overcome with sexual need, all I wanted to do was make myself cum, within seconds my right hand was driving my fingers into my dripping wet pussy and my left hand was forcing my fingers into ass. “HAHAHAHA! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!” I screamed ( _my holes are so sensitive_ ) it didn't bother me anymore that my sister was watching me, all that mattered to me was cumming, and cum I did. My back arched as I had a massive orgasm, but once I finished I didn't feel satisfied at all ( _not enough, need more, more, MORE!_ ). “It's not enough, it's not enough I NEED MORE!!” I screeched then I turned and looked at Masuyo “please help me, it feels incredible but it's not enough, I need more!” I pleaded as I kneeled in front of her. ( _People told me stories of the zofa and how they made people submit through pleasure but if it can make me feel this good, I don't care. I would happily drown myself in zofa cells if I could feel like this._ )

“I can give you pleasure you can't even imagine, all you have to do is surrender” Masuyo said soothingly. ( _Yes my sister can help me, she is the queen of the zofa, she can give me immeasurable pleasure_ ) I started drooling at the thought of giving in.

“Yes I surrender! I want to feel even better!” I yelled “I want to be covered with your zofa cells! I want to be corrupted!” Needing no further encouragement Masuyo jumped on me and positioned her throbbing zofa dick in front of my soaking wet pussy “Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fill me with your zofa cells! I want it so bad!” I shouted. She then rammed her cock into my tight new pussy all the way to the hilt. “AAAAAAAHHH FUCK! YES!” my eyes were in the back of my head as I wrapped my arms and legs around her and began matching her thrusts. “FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER! YEEAAAAAAAAHHH!!” I screamed as I had another huge orgasm “please cum in me! *pant* paint my womb with you zofa cells *pant* this is too good *pant* hail *moan* hail! *moan* HAIL!” I was feeling pleasure I never thought possible, every part of my body felt like it was a pussy being fucked, I was in heaven.

“Yes Teruko yes!” she said encouragingly “give in, become my first loyal zofa soldier, serve your queen, aaaaaahhh! I’M CUMMING TERUKO! IM CUUMMMIIIIIIIIINNNGG!!!”

“HHAAAAIIIILLLL!!!!” I screamed as Masuyo pumped me full of zofa cum so much that my belly expanded to accommodate it all.

After Masuyo pulled out I could feel the zofa cells being absorbed into my body, slowly but surely every cell in my body was corrupted into zofa cells. I felt them tighten around my body until I realised they had replaced my skin. My tits and ass swelled filling my tainted mind with even more pleasure. A human would have passed out from pleasure overload hours ago by the zofa were keeping me conscious allowing me to feel every ounce of mind breaking pleasure, as I watched my body change I noticed markings appearing on my body, rings around my areoles, a pattern on my stomach and I could feel something on my back. The zofa cells made me realise that I was now a chimera zofa, an elite soldier far more powerful than a normal zofa soldier. I could feel every inch of my new body and it felt incredible, even my hair felt amazing, I could feel it move as I lay on the floor basking in the afterglow of the most unbelievable orgasm.

“Congratulations on giving up your humanity Teruko, you’re a chimera zofa now” Masuyo said proudly looking at me“ Now we must prepare for the return of our mother, once she is corrupted we can move on to the rest of the world.”

The mere thought of turning another person into a zofa gave me another orgasm, my consciousness was finally beginning to wane, I looked up at my sister and said “Yes my queen” as I fell into a pleasure induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's next.


	7. Time to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is a very good form of torture when you think about it. Also I LIVE! ... somewhat. My sincerest aplogies for playing dead for over a month, for the first time in forever ive been busy and in a good way. I have lots of new ideas for stories so expect them soon. Also a quick foreword this chapter is much shorter than the others because I just couldnt think of more to write so sorry in advance.

[Masuyo’s POV]

“Mother won’t be back till tomorrow evening, until then it’s just the two of us, alone in the house.” I purred into my sisters ears as she lay next to me on my bedroom floor. It was mid-afternoon and the orange sunlight was starting to disappear. “I think it’s time we redecorated don’t you” I told Teruko.

“Oh yes my queen! We need to expand our hive” she replied happily.

“Aren’t you eager, let’s start with your room” I teased. I stood up and faced the wall that separated my room and hers; I placed my hand on the wall and felt the zofa cells start moving. The wall rippled as the zofa cells replaced the wall, after a few seconds the wall, now made of zofa resin (zofa cells that had hardened to become a substitute for building materials), began to recede until there was no longer a wall separating my room from Teruko’s’. “Now I want you to paint your room with your pleasure” I commanded.

She didn’t need any further coercion as she started furiously pumping her new cock, with an unbreakable smile on her face she shamelessly jacked off in front of me until streams of zofa cells came spurting out and landing on her bed, floor, walls, wardrobe, chair and desk. “Well done Teruko, now sit with me and watch” I told her as I made my way to my throne, now resembling an open egg-shaped pod I sat down feeling the living cocks fill my sensitive holes, I motioned for Teruko to come closer, she slowly came over and proceeded to mount my royal cock. As I fucked my sister turned subject, we watched as the zofa cells she sprayed over her room quickly expanded, covering everything. After 5 minutes and close to 10 mind numbing orgasms each Teruko’s room was completely changed, her bed was now a bubbling pool like mine her wardrobe had vanished, her chair desk and computer mimicked my own.

“Now let’s do mum’s room!” effused Teruko as she bounded out the door and across the hall, she entered the room and climbed on the bed. Following close behind I pounced on her and pinned her to the bed, I started massaging one of her tits as I grinder my dick against her, “you want this don’t you sweet sister? You want my dick stuffing your pussy.” I moaned to her, “Yes .. Please..” she gasped. Not being able to hold on much longer myself I thrust into her dripping pussy eliciting a screaming orgasm from my sister. “Oh yeah *thrust* you like that? *thrust* does it feel good? *thrust* are you gonna cum again?” I panted as the bed rocked with our bodies, “YESS! … MORE! … “FFUUUUCCKKK!!!!” She bellowed as she came again, zofa cells spewing from her pussy and spraying from her nipples.

“That’s it Teruko, squirt away, drench mum’s bed with your cells, cum all over my big cock!” I gasped as I thrust into her harder. “Oh fuck .. I’m cumming *pant* again … I CAN’T STOP!!” She screeched as her body convulsed violently. The feeling of her pussy walls rippling across my cock triggered my own orgasm pumping her full of my own zofa cells, as I withdrew a tidal wave of cells poured from her pussy all over mum’s bed and dropped onto the floor. After another round the whole room was nicely covered with the bed becoming another pool, at this point the last room untouched was the bathroom, but it had come to my attention that since my transformation, I hadn’t needed the toilet at all, come to think of it I haven’t needed to eat either. “Teruko? Are you hungry or do you need the toilet?” I asked. “Nope, I feel quite full actually.” she replied cheerfully, “It appears we no longer need to eat, we feed by having sex with other people, zofa or not.” I theorised as Teruko idly tweaked her nipples.

Deciding to leave the bathroom alone till we could demolish it we moved into the upstairs hallway, where I immediately tackle my sister to the floor. “I think this hallway could use a little more black and you haven’t cum enough yet … don’t you?” I teased, before she could reply I rammed my dick into her pussy making her scream in pleasure, the screams and groans continued until the whole upstairs hallway had been coated in our zofa cells.

“Right, before we coat the downstairs we need to come up with a plan, once mum returns we will show her how good it feels to be a zofa soldier and then we need to start recruiting, we can start with our friends, those who live close by, then we could move onto the school.” Masuyo explained.

“I can invite some friends over for a sleepover, then once they’re on our side we can fuck all night long!” Teruko exclaimed even after all of the sex we just had she still wanted more, “You’re insatiable sister, I’ll invite some friends too that way we can have a proper orgy.” I added. As we walked down the stairs we heard a knock at the door, blind panic gripped me instantly, it wouldn’t do to be caught so soon, “Teruko, see who it is.” I whispered, I threw her a towel as she uncovered her face, she wrapped herself in the towel leaving only her head exposed and answered the door.

“Hi Teruko! Is Masuyo home?” I recognised that voice instantly; it was none other than my close friends Kazuko. “Hi Kazuko, Masuyo’s just upstairs (she signalled for me to go upstairs so in order to make no noise I used my wings to fly up) come in, come in, I’ll just go dry off and bring Masuyo down with me. Teruko came running upstairs into my room. “Kazuko is in the lounge, what shall we do?” she gasped; she too knew that being discovered could result in our capture. “Go talk to her, tell her I’ve just finished my own shower and I’m getting ready, I’ll wait outside the room. While you’re talking to her make sure she gets a good whiff of your pheromones, if she’s horny enough she won’t be able to run, once she’s one of us we’ll have help for when mother returns.” I explained. Teruko simply nodded and focused, slowly but surely the zofa cells coating her body retreated into her skin leaving her wearing what looked to be a plain black t-shirt and leggings, she grimaced at her looks before returning downstairs with me following her but stopping before entering the lounge.

I heard everything while they talked; it made me wet thinking about turning Kazuko, they were talking for a little less than 5 minutes before I heard signs of Kazuko getting horny, Teruko was asking why she was fidgeting in her seat which she brushed off saying she was itchy, eventually Teruko said she was sweating and left to get a glass of water, as she left the lounge she nodded at me before walking to the kitchen.

I slowly crept into the lounge, seeing that Kazuko was looking out the window at the afternoon sky, As I crept closer I felt time slow down around me, I saw my friendship with Kazuko flash before my eyes, the times we laughed and played, the times we fought and cried, it was almost enough to make me walk away … almost, if anything it spurred me on as the thought of having Kazuko help me made my pussy drip with anticipation. Unfortunately my excitement gave me away, as my mixture of pre and zofa cells dripped onto the hardwood flaw Kazuko turned to face me, her face contorted into sheer terror and she started to scream before I wrapped my hand around her mouth silencing her.

“Shh shh shh, that’s no way to greet your friend is it? (Kazuko’s eyes somehow widen even further) Yes Kazuko it’s me Masuyo, I’m queen of the zofa now, aren’t you happy for me?” I queried her, at this distance she was being bombarded with aphrodisiacal pheromones making her all the hornier, after a short silence her pupils dilate and she slowly nods her head. “Aww thank you, hey I’ve got an idea why don’t you join me, we could have so much fun fucking each other and turning other people into loyal, horny zofa soldiers, doesn’t that sound fun?” I urged her. Even slower than before she nods her head and I remove my hand from her mouth, at this point Teruko returned from the kitchen, “She looks ready to cream herself.” She teased as she walked in and shed her human appearance.

“Come here Kazuko, lie down and let Teruko and eye open your eyes.” I whispered to her, Teruko and I helped her to lie down on the floor of the lounge, “Kazuko, Teruko is going to offer you her pussy, the more you lick it, the better you’ll feel.” I encouraged, she began drooling as Teruko stood over her face and lowered her quivering pussy to her lips, as Kazuko began slurping on my sisters’ pussy I rubbed my massive cock along her slit, coating it with her juices which flowed in rivers.

“She must really want this, there’s no way she’s this horny just from pheromones alone!” Teruko gasped as our current victim munched on her pussy. Not able to hold back I started to push my dick into her pussy, I could feel her convulsions with every inch that entered until I could feel my cock poking at her cervix, as I started thrusting Kazuko started moaning into Teruko’s pussy making her grind harder into her face.

As I continued thrusting into Kazuko and Teruko grinder her snatch into Kazuko’s face zofa cells had started to spread from her mouth and pussy, deciding to quicken the process I started squeezing my tits, spraying zofa cells all over Kazuko’s belly and tits, the sight of Kazuko slowing being covered sent Teruko over the edge and she had a screeching orgasm before she fell off of Kazuko and lay limp on the floor. It took Kazuko a while to register that she couldn’t lick pussy but when she did I did not expect her reaction, “FFFFUUUUUCCCKKK MMMEEEEEEE!!!!” She screeched, “Masuyo *gasp* my queen *gasp* FUCK ME!” Not able to think of a response I simply did as she asked and started thrusting harder making her back arch every time I hit her cervix. “Ungh *gasp* Please … Masuyo *gasp* do it.” She moaned, at this point she was starting to loose consciousness from the pleasure, but I wanted to hear her say it.

“Do what Kazuko? Stop? Leave? Tell me what you want Kazuko, tell me what you need.” I sneered, my taunting seemed to give her a second wind because her eyes snapped fully open, “MAKE ME ONE OF YOU! MAKE ME A ZOFA SOLDIER! PLEASE!!” she cried out, “It would be my pleasure.”

At this point it was getting hard not to hold back cumming but having finally got Kazuko to willing accept her fate I could let loose, after a couple more thrusts I came, filling her womb with zofa cells. As I came Kazuko let loose her first zofa cry, it was so loud I thought that people might hear it even though the nearest house is miles away. When our newest sister eventually came down form her pleasure high we finished coating the house in zofa cells creating a perfect hive, with nothing left to do but wait until our mother returned we fucked until we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far too long to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever story I wrote so i apologise if its not very good but i didn't know anything at the time so any feedback would be welcomed.


End file.
